Pictures and Pretty Boys
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Axel helps our luscious pinkhead buy some shoes and gets more that he bargained for. -YAOI-


Pictures and Pretty Boys

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, slash, language, OOCness)

Pairing: Axel x Marluxia; 8/11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Axel helps our luscious pinkhead buy some shoes and gets more that he bargained for. -YAOI-

Author's Note: Aloha, hello one and all. I'm back again and I'm Marly crazy. A little something inspired by 'PYT' by Michael Jackson. In Axel's POV.

Enjoy!

--

SB

* * *

Nobody can tell me that it was an accident I saw that gorgeous guy walking down the street the other day. I don't really believe in fate, but damn it, I think that's what it was. My eyes latched onto his ass and I hit this old lady in the face with a door when I was leaving the mall. If I hadn't noticed the small bulge in the front of his tight little booty shorts, I would've thought he was a girl. He was _that_ fuckin' pretty, seriously. He had long pink hair and he had on a red tank top with the shorts and high heels. I was tempted to run after him, but by the time I cursed out the old lady who had started hitting me with her bag and turned back around, he had disappeared.

And the good Lord knows I hadn't expected to see him again after that. That's why I call the meeting fate instead of an accident. If it was an accident, I wouldn't have seen that pretty thing again.

The second time I saw him, it was at the shoe store. I just happened to be walking around the store to see if they had any sneakers I would want, and there he was. Bent over in tight capris, he was adjusting the strap on the red stilettos he was tryin' on. I knew that God was trying to tell me something by presenting that lovely ass to me a second time, so I was determined to get that pretty thing to come back to my place. Or go to his, if it was closer.

"They look good on you," I commented. He turned to look at me and the sexiest blue eyes I have ever seen connected with mine.

"You think so?" he pursed his lips. I cleared my throat and nodded.

He stood up and started walking in them, swaying his hips from side to fuckin' side _so _lusciously.

"How do they feel?" I asked, looking at him and trying to stop the oncoming hard-on under my jeans.

"They feel okay. I think I have the perfect shirt to match these, too... should I get them?"

"If they feel good and you like 'em, get 'em. I really like 'em on you though."

"Thanks. I think I'll buy them, then."

He sat down on the stool and pulled one leg up to unstrap the buckle, and I just about died from blood loss. His legs were long and lean like a model's. Everything about this guy was fuckin' _perfect_!

"Thanks for helping me with the shoes," he winked at me. "I'm Marluxia."

"Name's Axel. A pleasure, gorgeous."

He chuckled and made his way to the register and I followed him. Then his phone started ringing and he pried it out of his jacket pocket. Marluxia flipped it open and looked at the screen for a second.

"Damn it," he cursed, flipping it shut and stuffing it back in his pocket.

"What's up?"

"I have a photo shoot I need to go to, but the extra they had got into an accident and they don't have someone else to fill in for him."

My instincts are so good. I had the faint idea that he might be a model.

"Wait a second!" Marluxia looked at me with wide lovely eyes. "Do you have anything else to do today?"

"Uh... not that I know of--"

"Great! Come with me! Zexy, hold these shoes for me!"

'Zexy' the cashier slid the shoes under the counter and Marluxia dragged me out of the store and out of the mall. We hopped in his car and sped off.

It was about a 20 minute drive to the rich part of the city, and we parked in front of a huge mansion.

"Damn, nice place. Yours?" I ask, lookin' around with wide eyes.

"Believe it," he winked. "Come on, follow me."

We walked through the gate and up some steps to the door. Then someone opened it before Marluxia could even turn the knob.

"Oh, thank _God_ you're here," a guy with some kind of mullet said dramatically. "I called-- wait, who's this? To hell with it, he's perfect! Saix, call Tony back and tell him he's been replaced! Get Marly changed and let's get this show on the road!"

Marluxia was dragged away to a chair and all these people started crowding around him. The mullet-head started lookin' me over and makin' all these weird faces.

"He has such wonderful taste," he murmured to himself. "Name's Demyx, I'm Marly's manager. Who are you?"

"I'm Axel."

"Nice meeting you. And you're dressed perfectly for the shoot too, even your hair!"

I happened to have on some baggy red cargo pants with a white and black cassette tape shirt and hi-top black Chuck Taylors. Hell if I ever thought it would be magazine material.

"What kind of shoot is this, exactly?" I asked, stepping away from the bizarre man a little bit.

"Oh, Marly didn't tell you? It's for this sex shop magazine, _The Devil's Toys_. You'll be the hard-rocker seme, and Marly is gonna be your little boy toy uke. He'll be handcuffed to that bed and you'll have a ball gag in your hands for a couple shots."

I looked over to the giant four-poster bed covered in pink silky sheets. That minx would be on it and _I_ would be on top of him? I could feel the chills already goin' through my body.

"Then we'll reverse your positions and Marly will be on top of you with a cat o' nine tails in his hands," the manager continued. "Sound good?"

"Sounds great," I grinned.

"Okay, he's ready!" someone hollered. The crowd fanned out and cleared away to show the jaw-dropping gorgeous product they'd just finished with. Marluxia's hair was silky-lookin' and wavy, and his blue eyes were enhanced with dark smoky eye shadow and green eye liner. He had on a tight red and black lacy corset with a short leather mini, topped off with fishnet stockings and black stilettos. My jaw went so slack it nearly fell off.

"Alright, positions everyone!" Demyx clapped. The make-up artists and assistants moved off the set and Marluxia click-clacked his way to the bed. I willed my feet to follow him. Marluxia laid back and handed me the handcuffs.

"Would you do the honors?" he pursed his lips cutely. I gulped hard and the bulge in my pants swelled.

"Glad to, baby."

I handcuffed him and attached the cuffs on a long hook that came down from the ceiling. I grabbed the ball gag and looked over at the camera. The photographer nodded.

"Okay, let's do it. Axel, slide on top of him for me," he directed before sliding in front of the camera. I took a deep breath and straddled his hips and leaned down a little.

"Beautiful! Marly, look this way a little... gorgeous!"

We kept movin' around like little dolls and the camera kept on flashin' for about 15 minutes.

"Alright, now let's switch places," the camera man said, takin' a quick pause to stretch.

"Key to the cuffs is under the pillow," Marluxia whispered. I slid my hand under the pillow and grabbed it before detaching the cuffs and unlocking them. The pinkhead shook out his wrists and sighed.

"Your turn, Axel..."

My hard-on would be right where I wanted it to be, and I knew he would feel it. There was no fuckin' way he couldn't feel it, let alone _see_ the medium-sized tent in my pants. I almost missed him lick his lips before he slid on top of me. Then he leaned over to grab the cuffs and he cuffed and hooked me up. Someone handed him the cat o' nine and he looked down at me with lidded eyes.

"Alright Marly, lean down towards him for me," the camera guy instructed.

"Can I pull up his shirt a little bit?" the blue-eyed sex kitten asked, still lookin' at me.

"Go for it!"

Warm hands flittered up my chest as he pulled my shirt up. Then he leaned down and I felt the whip brush against me.

"Mmm, did I get you hard, Axel?" he whispered against my lips innocently while the camera flashed.

"Damn right," I replied softly. "That outfit of yours is killin' me."

He chuckled softly and trailed the whip down my chest. I could hear the photographer keep sayin' 'Great!' and 'Fabulous!' after every flash.

"I have the feeling you'd like me even more without it on..." a tongue traced the curves in my ear.

"Oh _hell_ yeah, baby," I hissed.

"Good. Promise you'll make it good for me, Axel?"

"It'll be the best, believe it."

That little conversation was hell on my erection. It was almost out of my pants.

"Alright, that's a wrap!" Demyx announced. "We'll get these photos to you tomorrow, Marly. Let's clear out, everybody!"

Marluxia unhooked me and uncuffed me. I shook my hands out to shake the numbness off. And as soon as the last person left and shut the door, Marluxia jumped on me and kissed me like hell. I started untying his corset and he started tearin' off my clothes. Soon we were both naked and I pushed him down on his back. His hands curled around my neck and our lips stayed cemented together. My hands were touchin' all of his body and I could feel him groan into our wet kisses, rocking his groin against mine.

"Damn, you're such a naughty boy," I said softly, kissing my way down his body.

"_Very _naughty," he agreed, lookin' down at me with a hot expression. "But this naughty boy wants you so damn bad..."

I moaned and shuddered. Finally I reached his pretty cock, hot and hard just like mine was. I didn't waste a second and took him completely in my mouth. He gasped and and moaned my name beautifully. I licked from base to tip over and over, and kissed along the sides of the hard shaft. I was about to ask him for lube, but then Marluxia read my mind and passed me a tube.

"Stretch me... b-before I lose my mind... _ahh_, mmnn..."

My mind was gone a long time ago. Probably lost it in the shoe store somewhere, actually.

I uncapped the tube and slicked a few of my fingers. Then I tossed it aside and went back to goin' down on him. I deep-throated him completely and slid two fingers inside of him. Marluxia gasped my name and arched his back.

"Yes! _Axel_, give me more!"

My cock was beggin' for some action, and I tortured and stretched Marluxia a little more before sitting up. His gorgeous face was flushed and he gasped for breath. It turned me on even more to see how much I was drivin' him crazy.

"How do you want it, Marluxia?" I asked with a slight smirk on my lips. He looked at me and then rolled us over so I was on my back and he was straddling my hips. He pulled himself up a little bit and then took my cock all the way inside of his luscious ass. I felt my cock throb as it was squeezed in a tingly heat. The pinkhead braced his hands on my chest and rode me like a pro. I could feel my orgasm edge closer with every drop of those hips.

"So good," he gasped, hair fallin' _just_ right over his eyes to make him look exotic. "Shit I'm almost there..."

I thrusted my hips upwards and gripped his cock, pumping hard and fast.

"You gonna cum?" I teased, lickin' my lips. "Let me see you cum, baby..."

A few more thrusts and Marluxia screamed my name. Pink hair whipped back as he tossed his head, and a white hotness coated my hand. I groaned lowly at the pretty sight. Marluxia shivered and rolled his hips before takin' my sticky hand to his lips and licking every part of it clean.

And that just did it for me. A string of curses left my lips and my cock filled Marluxia up. After a moment he pulled off of my cock and colapsed on my chest.

"It was the best, just like you said," the sexy kitten whispered with a sated sigh.

"Mmm, I know. I'm just too damn good," I smirked. Marluxia hit me and I laughed.

"You're a cocky bastard, you know that?"

"I'll be _your_ cocky bastard, baby," I winked and blew him a kiss.

"Hmm," he mused. "That doesn't sound too bad... but I think I need a little more convincing..."

"I'll convince your ass all night if I have to," I warned, lookin' over at him.

"That's _just_ what I wanted to hear..."

* * *

Whew, finally done! Tell me what you think!

--

SB


End file.
